When Hearts and Buildings Crumble
by samwin
Summary: My take on what's about to happen to Syed and Christian in the roof collapse story... Have just sort of heard what's going to happen through tv spoilers and have just slightly changed it for my take.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the BBC.

**Chapter 1**

After all this time Syed had thought that his parents would have forgiven him by now. He'd known that when he chose Christian and walked away from the family that to begin with they would act like he didn't exist but he didn't ever think that it would go on for this long. It had almost been a year. Syed was sitting in his and Christian's living room staring into space thinking about how his mother had shunned him in the square yet again. Every time it happened he felt a stab of pain. He didn't feel that he would ever get used to the feeling. He still loved both his parents very much. He'd left the flat to go and get ingredients for his and Christian's dinner but after running into Zainab and getting the cold shoulder he turned around and went straight back home.

At six thirty Christian had just finished with his last client and started the short walk home. Syed was cooking tonight. He loved Syed's cooking. He might make a huge mess but god, the end result was worth all the mess and destruction in the kitchen. He hated to leave Syed. He loved him so much. At the start of their "official" relationship Roxy had told him that they would only have the butterflies in the stomach feeling for a couple of weeks and even though they hadn't exactly been going long term Christian still got the butterflies anytime he looked at or thought about his partner. He couldn't imagine the feeling ever leaving. He got to the flat and let himself in. He frowned a little as he stepped through the front door, usually he could smell the spices cooking. He glanced over at the kitchen, Syed wasn't there. He turned around and jumped. Syed was sitting on the sofa staring into space. He felt a pit in his stomach. Something was wrong. Immediately he went over to him.

"Babe, What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry I haven't started dinner, I'll do it now." Syed went to get up but Christian quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him back down, whilst pulling him close and planting a kiss in his hair.

"Sy, I know when something is wrong. This isn't like you. Please tell me what's up? I'm worried."

Syed glanced up at his partner, he didn't mean to worry him. When he thought about all that he had to give up to be with Christian, no matter how much it upset him that his parents acted like he didn't exist he knew that he would make the same decision all over again. One look into Christian's face and he knew he didn't ever want to be anywhere else. Before Syed could stop it a stray tear meandered down his cheek. Christian was really worried now. He tenderly wiped the tear away.

"Sy, please. Have I done something?"

Syed shook his head. "You haven't. I'm just being silly."

"No, you're not. If something is upsetting you no matter what it is it's not silly. Just tell me I want to help."

"I was in the square today and I saw mum, she just looked right through me. I know that I should be over it now but every time she ignores me I feel like shouting at her to get over it. I wish that I could see Kamil. She won't even let me see my baby brother. I just thank God that Tamwar still wants to know me. I mean, I don't regret a single second with you for a moment but just sometimes I miss my family."

Christian sighed. "Of course you do sweetie. It's only natural and just to let you know it isn't silly. Your family are close. I'd be surprised if you didn't miss them. Anyway, no more tears. I don't like you upset and considering there's no dinner in the oven I take that as an excuse for us to get dressed up and go to a beautiful restaurant. What do you think?"

Syed smiled. "I think that sounds great. Have I told you recently that I love you?"

Now it was Christian's turn to smile. "You have, this morning actually but I don't ever think I'll get tired of hearing it. Just in case you think that I don't say it enough, I love you too. Now come on, I want to get to the restaurant. The quicker we go, the quicker we'll be back and then I'll get my dessert. If you play your cards right I might even do that incredibly dirty thing that you like. I still can't believe everyone thinks you're the good one. If only they knew what sort of sex antics you make me do, you'd make poor Dot blush."

"Excuse me! Don't act like you're not as bad. Now come on. Let's get ready." They kissed then got up to get ready so that they could enjoy their evening together.

Three hours later and they got back into the flat. They were pulling each others clothes off before they had even properly shut the front door. All through dinner both had been thinking about getting home. Each had a hungry thirst for the other that needed quenching. As soon as they ate the last piece of food on the plate Christian was signalling for the bill. He was sure that the food was fine but he couldn't recall the taste of it. He wasn't hungry for what was on the plate, he was more interested in the gorgeous young man in front of him.

The two of them tumbled onto the bed, each not able to keep their hands off the other. They went together well. Christian didn't know how he lived his life before Syed entered into it.

When they were finished Syed and Christian lay panting on the bed. Legs tangled together. Perspiration covering them, both exhausted but both with the biggest, goofiest smiles on their faces.

"That was some of your finest work Clarkey."

"Not so bad yourself Sy! By the way I have to say that I've had an idea."

"No! I don't like your ideas, they always mean trouble for me."

"Just shut up a minute. I've been thinking. I know you're upset with how your parents are treating you so I thought that we needed a holiday. Now I know we can't take one just yet, we are just getting our jobs sorted but I thought that we could do a trial run."

Syed sat up on his elbows. "What do you mean a trial run?"

Christian sat up too and hugged Syed close to him. "I thought that tomorrow we could head down to Brighton and book into a nice bed and breakfast somewhere. Have some time together away from everyone. Two days away. I know that you're upset that you aren't going to Tam and Afia's engagement party so I thought we could head to Brighton for the two days and come back after the party."

"That's really sweet but me and Tanya are trying to get set up for the salon. Anyway Tam has said that he'll come around before the party and I don't get enough time with him as it is." Syed watched as he saw Christian's smile turn into a frown. "But I wouldn't mind heading down there early tomorrow and spending one night and coming back up the next day. We could still have fun in that time plus it'll be a change of scenery."

"Right then, that's settled, Brighton here we come!" Both boys settled back down into bed. Both happy to be getting away. They were so exhausted after their aerobics that both fell asleep quickly, still wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Syed, I'm not joking. Get up now! We're going to miss the train if we don't move." Christian let out a frustrated sigh. He loved his boyfriend very much but sometimes trying to get him out of bed was like trying to teach a dog to speak French. He put down his overnight bag that he'd been packing and pulled the duvet off Syed. Syed just rolled over, not in the least bit bothered that his skin was now coming out in goose bumps. "Sy! I swear, don't make me use Plan B… Sy, get up. We need to go." When Syed just carried on sleeping soundly Christian rolled up his sleeves, "Right Babe, you asked for it." Christian jumped on the bed and started tickling Syed. He knew that Syed was ticklish, he'd found out that piece of info when they first got together and for moments like this it really came in handy. Syed now wide awake was trying to squirm away and was squealing like a little girl. "Christian, no…no…stop. I can't breathe. You win. I'll get up, I surrender."

Christian laughed wickedly as Syed tried to break free. "Are you going to get ready?"

In between the laughs and gasping Syed managed an out of breath "Yes!" Christian just carried on tickling, "and when I say you need to get up in future are you going to listen?"

"Christian, yes. I'll do anything. Just please stop." Christian let go of Syed and laughed as he tried to catch his breath. He kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Ok, punishment over for now. Go get ready sweetie."

Syed got up off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, just before Syed closed the door Christian was pretty sure that he heard Syed mumble. "You big bully." He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get to Brighton. He was going to make sure that they had a great time.

Finally the train pulled up in Brighton, Christian was relieved. He thought that they weren't going to make it. What with Syed refusing to get out of bed, then Syed losing his phone, then Tamwar making an appearance. Christian was convinced that they would be staying home tonight. They'd got on the train just before it was about to pull away.

As they left the station Christian put his arm around Syed's shoulders. "Well, here we are Sy. At the seaside. I know it's not overly warm but at least the sun is out. Anyway, while I was having a melt down I forgot to ask. What did Tam want?"

"Nothing much. Mum was just driving him crazy about the wedding so I sort of slipped him my keys before we left. Don't look at me like that Christian. You know how my mum is. Tam isn't exactly going to stand up to her either so I just said that for tonight he could stay at ours if he needed to get away from it for a while."

Christian smiled at his lover. "I love how close you two are and trust me. I don't mind he's staying. Out of the whole of your family, he's the most sensible one. So, now that we're here why don't we stop talking about family and anything Walford related. We're here to get away from it all. Let's get checked in." They walked hand in hand not caring about what looks they were getting.

"I love this place. It's pretty." They had found a lovely place to stay right near the sea. The woman who owned it was a lovely old lady named Mrs Rea and she had insisted that they call her Betty. They both really liked her. She was friendly and had a great personality. They had walked up to the desk upon entering still holding hands. As she watched them approach she had raised her eyebrows but had a smirk on her face. "I take it you want one room with a big bed then?"

Christian had laughed. "Yes, please."

Betty had removed the key off the wall and handed it over. "I can't wait until bingo tomorrow. Wait until I tell the girls had I had my first homosexual couple stay in my bed and breakfast and that you were both handsome at that. Their faces will be a picture."

Syed and Christian hadn't been able to stop the laughter.

They had gotten up to their room and dumped the bags on the bed. Syed glanced around the room Betty obviously looked after the room well. There were fresh flowers on the windowsill and the walls looked not that long ago painted, plus there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. Christian walked up to Syed and pulled him into a hug. "So lover boy, what would you like to do first?"

By the time they got back to their room they were exhausted. They both collapsed down onto the bed. They had spent the whole day just enjoying quality time together. Christian was glad that he had remembered to bring his camera. He had a beautiful picture of Syed on the pier eating an ice-cream, a little bit of it on the tip of his nose. It was adorable, he was seriously considering getting that one blown up when they got home. They had even done the touristy thing of asking another member of the public to take a picture of them. They had paddled in the sea and even took a picnic with them to eat on the beach, even though it had been a bit cool, they still enjoyed it, with Syed snuggling into Christian to try and steal a bit of his heat. Syed had taken a picture of Christian riding on a merry-go-round, granted it did come out blurred. When they came in Betty had pounced on them, wanting to know if they'd had a good time.

"Yea Betty, it was great. Just what we needed." Christian had replied. Even though they were exhausted she had convinced them to join her for dinner. They had tried to protest at first, that they didn't want to intrude but she twisted their arms.

"Oh come on, for me please, you'll be making an old woman very happy. It's not every day I get to dine with two handsome men, plus you," She nodded at Syed, "need feeding up. You're too skinny for my liking." They had both agreed to dinner after that.

It had gone 12.30am by the time they crashed onto the bed. Christian couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had a job that he loved, a sister who he thought the world off, good friends and the cherry on the top of the cake was that he had the best looking, most perfect boyfriend in every way. He was going to be with Syed for the rest of his life, he just knew it. He broke away from his thoughts to glance at his beautiful angel. Syed had already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself. God, he must be worn out. He got up and wiped a hand over his tired face as he started gently removing Syed's shoes. "Can't believe you fell asleep before I could have my wicked way with you." He whispered. He got back onto the bed. He didn't want to risk waking Syed by pulling the duvet from under him so he just snuggled into his partner's side to keep him warm and brushed aside a stray curl from Syed's eyes before also falling asleep. His last conscious thought was that as long as they were together nothing could ever ruin their happiness.


End file.
